The Mauraders:Year 1
by I LUV A GOOD MAURADER
Summary: This is a story about the Maurders,how they meet,their relationships,and who they hate.This is a series.Story is better than the summary.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, James, Lily, Remus, or Sirius. I don't own this magicl world, or anything else that is recognizable. I do own Isabella Sanchez though.**

**A/N: I love the Mauraders they are the best!! My favorite character is Remus so it will be his PoV more often than not. Also I have another account and it is Lala7358, if you like this story maybe you'll like that one. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Remus Lupin woke up on a hot August mourning early, like he always did. He climbed down the stairs wondering which book he should read, he had gotten Hogwarts, a History for his birthday and was excited to read it.

Remus was not an ordinary boy for more than one reason. Remus Lupin was a wizard, but Remus was also a werewolf and had no hope of having a normal life, until of course that afternoon when a certain newly appointed Headmaster stopped by.

Remus wondered what he could have possibly done to grant his mother yelling almost hysterically to get in the house.

"Yes,Mother?" Remus asked politely, his parents always stressed courtesy.

"There is someone to see you,Dear" Faith Lupin said beaming.

Remus was confused, he didn't know anyone. He walked into the living room of the cottage,and froze.

There was no way the new Headmaster of Hogwarts was in _his_ living room. He felt hope swell in his chest. He stepped forward and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand feeling honored.

"Its a pleasure to meet you,Sir" Remus said grinning.

Dumbledore looked at Remus appraisingly and shook his hand.

"I have an offer for you Mr .Lupin, would you like to go to Hogwarts?"Dumbledore said catching the title of the book Remus was reading, currently clutched to his chest.

Remus sucked in a deep breath. "Absolutely, Sir!"

"Excellent, I would like to meet at the Three Broomsticks, tomorrow to discuss, were Remus will be spending the full Moon." Dumbledore smiled at the awestruck expression Remus wore.

He handed Remus a envelope, simply saying "Everyone should get their first letter"

* * *

Sirius Black, was up at five thirty like he did every mourning since he turned Eleven, waiting anxiously for his letter. His Mother, Vanessa Black, tsked at her firstborns behavior. This was not how a pure blood wizard should act. Sit down this instant_" _Vanessa's voice cut threw the air like a knife and Sirius raced to his seat, eating his breakfast silently. Suddenly there was a crash as the owl hit the window, Sirius sprinted to the window, forgetting his Mother's command immediately. He stared at the bottle green ink that said:

_Sirius Black_

_Number 12 Grimald Place_

_Fourth Bedroom to the right_

He couldn't believe it was finally here. His joy was squashed instantly, when his mother's shadow loomed over him, his long awaited letter plucked out of his hands.

"I told you to sit down" she said looking down at him. "You can get this back before you go to bed" She said, ignoring is pleading expression.

* * *

James Potter like always was up at ten, lazily getting ready. Walking down the spiral staircase and into the dining room, were his mother, Laura Potter sat reading a novel waiting for him.

"A letter came for you today." Laura said nonchalantly.

James perked up, the only letter he was expecting was...

Laura pulled out a envelope and all James saw was green ink as she set it on the table. " Congratulations, Honey, I knew you would get in" She said tears filling her eyes, as she hugged her only son.

James picked up his letter and read the front:

_James Potter_

_4573 Godricks Hollow_

_Fifth room, on the left_

He slowly opened the letter which contained:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, InternationalConfed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

The other paper simply had a list of school supplies. James jumped all over the place beaming, never feeling better.

* * *

Peter Petigrew simply found his letter on the table with a congrats note next to it from his Mother, Patricia Petigrew. She was a single mother and loved Peter immensely, but she had to work. She came home and hugged Peter saying how proud she was, which made Peter feel a bit better.

* * *

Isabella Sanchez didn't even know she got a letter, because she was already at her all Witch's school in Mexico, she was in her second year, but she was eleven also, in Mexico the schooling starts when the student is 10. Her Mother, Mary Sanchez, burned the letter right away, remembering all the problems the last acceptance letter brought.

* * *

Lillian Evans knew nothing about magic though she knew she was different she could never point out how, when her letter came, her parents were very proud and supported Lily.

**A/N: Isabella is an OC and she won't be a character in the series until fifth year, or fifth story. I have a general idea of where I'm going with this, it will definitely last till Halloween 1981, or to most the night Lily and James died.**


End file.
